1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an audio transmission device for mounting in a monitor of a computer system, and more particularly to a symmetrical framework pair which associate resonant cabinets with a system board in a monitor of a computer so as to provide the computer with good audio effect.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional monitor of a computer system provides only the function of displaying images. Speakers for audio purpose must be disposed externally and connected to the monitor by means of wires. This adversely affects the integrity of the whole computer system while the multiple wires tend to cause a disordered working environment.
Generally speaking, the disadvantages of the conventional monitor with externally connected speakers include:
1. Following an increasingly grown need of general consumers for a better combined audio-video effect provided by a monitor when using a computer, the externally disposed speakers are not able to satisfy such requirement. PA1 2. The wires for connecting the external speakers to the monitor shall expose the connection thereof to the surroundings which has adverse influence on the whole beautiful appearance and integrity of the computer system.
In view of the above-mentioned disadvantages existed in the conventional monitor of a computer system, the inventor has developed an audio transmission device for mounting in the monitor of a computer system.